


Into The Eye Of The Iris

by Sinstigator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, I gazed into the iris and I saw heaven, Other, Vibrator, dem orbs, embrace tranquility, stimulation, sweet sweet release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstigator/pseuds/Sinstigator
Summary: Zenyatta is a master of keeping his composure, and he has quite a few ways of calming you down.





	Into The Eye Of The Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Its Zenyatta's turn! With blindfolds and stimulation!

“There is disquiet in your soul.”

Those words shouldn’t have had the impact on you that they did; piercing the dark clouds that had been raging in your mind for the past few weeks. Testing your patience and resilience in a way that had never been done before. You weren’t just stressed. Normal stress, you could handle. But this….

This was something else.

So, when Zenyatta had uttered those words from his perch on the balcony outside of your hotel room without so much as a glance in your direction, it only made sense that it would’ve caught you off guard. He’d been so still that you had just assumed he was meditating, it was usually what he did after lunch-- well, after you ate lunch anyway. 

The two of you had been stationed here for nearly three weeks, in an unremarkable looking hotel, acting as a sort of rest stop; a safe haven of sorts for the Omnic's in search of sanctuary as they slowly made their way through the more….unforgiving parts of the city. Hatred towards Omnics was beginning to become commonplace, a fact that was sad in this day and age. But, it would be hard to erase what so many of them had done from humanity’s memory. 

The sound of your name pulled you out of your thoughts once more, dropping you back into reality. A cool hand settled on the back of your neck, and you jumped as those metal fingers spread out across your warm flesh. He’d been so quiet that you hadn’t heard him approaching.

Although, it wasn’t as if whatever mechanisms that allowed him to float made any noise, the fact that he’d been able to sneak up on you didn’t say much for your skill as an agent.

“You are very….tense.” 

As if that wasn’t the understatement of the century.

His fingers trailed from your neck down to your shoulder, testing the tightly wound muscle beneath your flesh with light, tentative touches. Long, metal fingers smoothed the wrinkles from your shirt as silence fell between the two of you once more.

He watched you, waiting. You could feel his gaze roaming over your form, from the back of your head down to your clenched hands, burning your flesh like fire. You hated how easily Zenyatta seemed to read your thoughts, it felt like you innermost thoughts were laid bare in a book out in the open for all to see.

“I’m fine, “ you mumbled. Trying your best to convince him even when you couldn’t convince yourself. “I just need a minute to get myself together, don’t worry.” You smile, but it doesn’t quite reach your eyes. And Zenyatta's face doesn’t clue you into what he’s thinking either. The only physical reaction you get is from the soft glow of the nodes on his forehead. The light dimming slightly as he paused, humming low with the help of his synthetic vocal chords.

“Perhaps, you would feel better after calming your nerves?” Zenyatta’s voice remains as even and wistful as ever. Lilting tone soothing against your grating nerves. 

You knew what he was going to suggest even before the words graced his metal lips. And you knew you weren’t going to like it. But, you were desperate enough to try just about anything to rid yourself of this feeling-this curtain of dread that had been dragging you down.

But, if Zenyatta noticed your internal struggle, he didn’t point it out. Opting instead to take your hand in his and lead you to the middle of the room. To where a plush rug lay spread out across the cool floor tiles, “Come with me”.

The rug is soft and warm beneath your feet as Zenyatta guides you down onto the ground, instructing you on how you should sit with practiced ease. And it's painfully obvious by his soft tone that he’s done this sort of thing before. Patiently correcting your posture and breathing with a well of patience that you’re almost certain would never run dry, no matter what you did.

He tells you to try and clear your mind, to breathe in deep and allow all the stress and negativity to flow out as you exhale. To find something deep inside yourself that calms you and grasp it tightly in your mind. 

Hold onto it.  
Focus on it.

But, you couldn’t.

Something is off. There's something very important that you just don't seem to be grasping. With every second that passes in the darkness your frustration only grows. And the disappointment coiling in your gut when you finally allow your eyes to fall open once more is almost nauseating.

And the sight of Zenyatta sitting so perfectly still doesn't do much for your mood either. Sure, he had far more experience at this then you did. But, did he have to make it look so easy? If you didn't know any better you would've thought he'd stopped functioning.

A frown makes it's way across your face as your eyes roam over his features. The smooth curve of his shoulders along with the various wires intertwined within the chassis that made up his torso.

“Your thoughts are still clouded with darkness…” Zenyatta’s voice was soft as he sat across from you. You grimaced as you looked away from the Omnic, you know he could read you like a book, and even though the soft blue light was dimmed you knew his eyes were on you.  
“Zenyatta...I don’t think I can--” you started when suddenly you felt warmth surround you and suddenly came face to face with one of the Omnic’s golden orbs that floated around him constantly.

It wasn’t rare that you saw the orb floating around those he chose, but this time was a little different. The feeling that enveloped you in warmth was different  
You watched in silence as two golden orbs slowly orbited around you with the same soft blue glow as his eyes.  
“Calmness is within you...gaze through the darkness,” his voice still calm, willing you to try again. 

You knew that your mind wasn’t where it needed to be and it would take a lot more than this to get you out of this mood of yours. A sigh escaped your lips as you attempted to calm yourself to appease the silent omnic, eyes closed, measured breathing, exhale and inhale the soft chimes of the orbs floating around your head as if guiding you into a lucid trance.

Surprisingly, you were able to remain seated much longer than at first, although you still had a hard time concentrating even more so when you felt his slender robotic hands on your shoulders slowly guiding your back to the floor.  
“Relinquish your discord onto me and embrace tranquility,”

The constant warmth that surrounded you grew to a pleasant heat as you felt the tension, stress, frustration that was once in your mind begin to subside. Not once did you think about opening your eyes to gaze at the omnic you knew that was hovering near the top of your head.

You were calm, relaxed, warm.

“Breath...inhale...exhale…” His voice, guiding you through your meditative state.  
The gentle touch was subtle at first, a soft fabric of some sort was placed gently over your eyes not enough to disturb you, the soft chimes of the silent omnic’s orbs floating near your form. 

The next touch was different than the last, teasing, a hand, a warm hand as it trailed from your collarbone, across your abdomen only when it came to your hips,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
You couldn't see, but you could hear. Oh, you could hear. Everything from the hushed whir of Zenyatta’s gears to the beating wings of the birds coming to roost on the nearby telephone poles outside. That deep, synthetic laugh of his had you reeling. 

He knew what he was doing, he had to. There was no way that Zenyatta should've known just how to make you sing like this. Reduce you to nothing more than a puddle of flesh with his finger and those orbs of his. Those traitorous spheres of metal hummed delightfully as they danced across your flesh. Each one clutched tight in the grasp of Zenyatta's many arms. 

Slowly, the fingers slipping in and out of your sex come to a halt, and you whine. Both at the loss of pleasure, and for the small respite that allows you to catch your breath. “You are holding yourself back again, my dear.”

“I..I can’t…” You shudder, head turning towards the sound of his voice, hoping, praying that he would hear the desperation in your voice and relent in this torture. But, only darkness meets you, the blindfold covering your eyes blocking him from view. Not even the glow if his sensors is able to pierce the thick fabric.

The omnic makes a sound eerily close to clicking his tongue as he trails one of the hands not buried inside of you up to your chest. Strangely nimble fingers closing around the hardened peak and tugging lightly. “You say you cannot, but you have yet to even try.” He sounds almost disappointed, and the realization gives birth to an ache in your chest. “Won’t you try once more, for me? I know you are capable of so much more if you simply put your mind to it.”

His fingers resumed their languid pace, slipping between those slick folds with ease. The soft squelch of your sex filled the otherwise quiet room. Fire coils in your gut, churning the flames with every thrust of those fingers. You squirm, mouth falling open as white-hot pleasure crawls up your spine. The only sound you can make is a pitiful attempt at his name. Hands lashing out, searching for anything to hold on to, searching for a way to ground yourself in preparation for the inevitable fall. 

You were met instead with cool metal pressed against your forehead, and a low metallic groan that has you clenching around his fingers. The taste of electricity is in the air, sharp and tangible as he spoke. Nuzzled against the sweat-slicked flesh your neck with utmost adoration.

“Do not hold back, I am right here.” 

And then you were gone.


End file.
